


Current Worry

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, LOVE HIM, Reader Insert, cherish him, hayato the forgetful senpai, he's a teddy bear, his current worry is so sad, that one middle blocker that no one knows who it is, washio tatsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Washio Tatsuki - Current worry; The other day, a random kid looked at him and cried.





	1. Washio Tatsuki

“Tatsu-chan what happened? You look even grumpier than usual.” You were looking up, confused at your longtime friend, his face not looking happy or calm at all. You thought that he wasn't going to speak when he broke the silence with a startling question, “Y/n-chan, is my face so scary?”

“No!” You burst out, getting into his line of sight and forcing him to stop, lest he run you over. “You always look calm or thinking, but it’s not scary! Why are you asking?”

“...a little boy took a look at me and immediately started crying.” He said, brows furrowing, looking upset.

“You're as menacing as a Teddy bear Tatsuki, so don't sweat it. Maybe you had the face of concentration when you're done after a match and you looked so serious. He may have thought of something else so don't sweat it!!” You patted his shoulder, smiling up at him with such a sweet expression he couldn't resist his next action. 

“Tatsu-” the rest was drowned out as he bent slightly to kiss you, his arms going to your hips as yours wrapped around his neck. The kiss went on before he pulled away, a decidedly softer expression than before. You pouted in embarrassment, a dusting of pink on your cheeks “what was that for?” you asked.

“You looked cute,” he replied simply, squeezing your hips, making you squeal. You unwrapped your hand to lightly smack his shoulder, laughing. “C’mon, we’ll be late for school Tatsuki~.” He inclined his head in a nod, pressing another kiss to your forehead, your hands moving to hold his as you started walking.


	2. Hayato Yamagata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato Yamagata- Current worry; He keeps forgetting where he put his phone.

“Hey babe, do you know where I put my damn phone?” Hayato was patting himself before going back to the bathroom for his phone. It’s possible it was there. Looks like the habit of forgetting his phone hadn’t faded with leaving high school.

 

Well, it wasn’t actually lost, he had given it to you earlier so you could put it in your purse, just so this exact situation wouldn’t happen. But it looks like he forgot. Still, it was amusing seeing him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. You leaned on the door jamb, checking your watch. Unfortunately, you both had to get going for the Shiratorizawa reunion.

 

“Hayato.” His head snapped up to look at you, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “We’re late we have to go now.” He opened his mouth to object but you stepped closer to him and shushed him with a kiss. Parting, you grinned at his dazed look. “We’ll look for it when we come back okay?” He nodded, stealing a last silky kiss from your lips before grabbing his coat and following you out the door.

 

During the drive there you approach a red light, squeezing one of his toned thighs. He smirked as he looked towards you but the expression vanished as he saw you dangle his phone from your hands above your purse. He narrowed his eyes, putting a hand on your thigh, dangerously close and squeezing. “You’re going to be punished when we get back you little minx.” 

 

“I can’t wait~.”


End file.
